the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Milo James Thatch
Milo James Thatch is a linguist and a cartographer who who was recruited to decipher The Shepherd's Journal while directing an expedition to Atlantis. He is the main protagonist of Atlantis: The Lost Empire and the sequel Milo's Return. Background Having been orphaned by a railway accident in 1885, Milo Thatch was raised and educated by his grandfather Thaddeus Thatch (see related files: Archeological Expeditions led by, Diplomatic Relations brokered through, Patents held by, and Georgetown Incident). Milo took after his grandfather with regard to his affinity and passion for languages and antiquities. Graduated Buford Beaumont High School at age 11, accepted (and declined) admission at Harvard, Yale, and Princeton Universities for advanced academic studies, 1895. Enrolled at Oxford University, 1896. Tried out for Rowing Team, 1899 (rejected); Archery Team, 1900 (rejected); Debate Team, 1900 (accepted); Cricket Team, 1901 (rejected); and Chess Team, 1902 (accepted). Bio In 1914, Milo James Thatch is working as a linguist at the Smithsonian Institute in Washington, D.C. He is preparing for a presentation he has scheduled with the board of directors to seek funding to locate a book called the Shepherd's Journal in Iceland, believing it will lead them to Atlantis. Shortly after four o'clock, he receives notice that the meeting had to be moved to three-thirty. He then immediately receives another notice that the matter is closed due to his supposed no-show. Furious by the deceit, he chases after the board members and manages to catch his boss, Fenton Harcourt. Harcourt lays it thick that the museum only funds expeditions based on fact and not folklore, also belittling Milo's skills by saying that he is needed to tend to the boiler during winter. Milo attempts to hand over his letter of resignation, but Harcourt adds that no other institute would fund his expedition and he would throw his career away just like his grandfather. He tells Milo that he has potential, and he shouldn't throw everything away chasing a fairy tale. A disheartened Milo returns home to find Helga Sinclair waiting to bring him to her employer, discovered to be a friend of Milo's grandfather in Preston Whitmore. Whitmore presents a parcel from Milo's grandfather that turns out to be the Shepherd's Journal. After a test by Whitmore on Milo's commitment to finding Atlantis, he reveals that the expedition is all set and ready to go. All that's left is for Milo to fill in for his grandfather to translate the directions from the book. Milo has difficulty getting along with the others of the expedition, some even pulling pranks on him. In the end, they finally let him in during a rest stop. They manage to get him to stop reading the book for a moment, even though there appears to be a page missing. Milo and some of the others begin to open up about themselves. In the middle of the night, Milo awakens to use the restroom. He accidentally points his flashlight at a lamp housing fireflies that attack. The expedition is dropped into a cavern with Milo seemingly separated from everyone else. When Milo comes to, he finds himself surrounded by strange figures. Upon noticing a scar on his shoulder, one of the figures removes its mask, revealing itself to be a human woman. Milo watches in shock as the woman uses a crystal to completely heal his scar. The figures make off with Milo following until he finds himself looking at Atlantis, alive and thriving. The figures return and he recognizes them as Atlanteans, able to communicate with them until it is discovered that they can speak other languages since they root back to Atlantean. Though the meeting with the Atlantean King Kashekim Nedakh does not go so smoothly, the woman Milo met, revealed to be Princess Kidagakash Nedakh, leads him on a tour of the city while they get to know one another. Milo's interest in looking for the power source is sidetracked when he discovers that no one in the city can read the Atlantean language or even remember much of their past culture. Kida leads him on a swim where numerous writings are found and Milo begins to understand the true nature of the power source known as the Heart of Atlantis, as it is responsible for keeping the city alive. Upon surfacing, Milo learns of Lyle Rourke's true intentions, having been the one who stole the missing page from the book and leading the rest of the expedition to find the crystal and sell it on the black market. Milo does not join them but is forced to cooperate when Rourke has a gun aimed at Kida. Milo translates the page that the crystal is hidden in the King's Chamber, but does not understand the riddle. Rourke figures it out and forces Milo, along with Helga forcing Kida, to descend into the Crystal Chamber to recover it. Milo and Rourke argue about how to bring the crystal down until Kida is called upon by the crystal and they bond. As Rourke and the expedition prepare to leave with the Heart of Atlantis, Milo makes one last plea to them to reconsider their actions as it would kill the Atlanteans. Rourke punches him, but the majority of the key members of the expedition end up siding with Milo. Milo learns from the dying king that he must also save Kida, for if she remains bonded to the crystal for too long, she will be lost to it forever. After a pep talk from Joshua Sweet, Milo leads the others in using Ketaks to stop Rourke. During the battle, Milo and Vinny Santorini act as decoys while Sweet and Audrey Ramirez attempt to free the container holding Kida and the Heart of Atlantis. When Rourke and Helga force them to retreat, Milo crashes his stone fish into the Gyro-Evac and causes it to descend, although Rourke gets it back going by tossing off everything else including Helga. As Rourke and Milo fight, Helga destroys the main balloon using a flare gun, causing Rourke to become enraged. Rourke attacks with an ax, smashing a glass cover. Milo notices energy from the crystal seeping into the glass shards and uses it to cut Rourke, turning him into a crystal. A chance swing by Milo causes Rourke to shatter against the moving propellers. Though Milo and the container avoid the Gyro-Evac crashing upon them, it does result in the volcano awakening. Milo and the others manage to get the Heart of Atlantis back to the city in time to save it and Kida is freed from the crystal. Milo chooses to stay behind to help the Atlanteans rediscover their lost culture and has also fallen in love with Kida. He slips a package to be given to Whitmore on the surface, thanking him for his belief in the Thatches. Now, King of Atlantis, Milo constructs the stone effigy of Kida's father to join the other stone effigies of the past kings that orbit the Heart of Atlantis now hovering over the restored city. Atlantis: Milo's Return Milo returns in the sequel. The film consists of three shorts that had been meant for a failed television series called Team Atlantis. James Arnold Taylor replaces Michael J. Fox as Milo's voice. The film's opening reveals that Milo has married Kida, who is ruling Atlantis as its Queen, with him as its King. The two are said to be working together to restore Atlantis to its former glory. When Milo's comrades make an unexpected arrival in Atlantis, Milo learns that a creature called the Krakken is reigning havoc near Norway. Together with his comrades and Kida, Milo travels to Norway to stop the creature. They learn that the Krakken has been attacking ships and taking the cargo to a village called Krakenstaff, said to be devoid of spirits and run by a corrupt magistrate named Edgar Vulgud, who made a deal with the Krakken to gain immortality but forgot to ask for eternal youth, but are able to defeat the Krakken by blowing it up, thus, killing Vulgud as well. Later, Milo and the group travel to the southwest to investigate a group of coyote spirits. They find a hidden city which has Atlantean style statues. Milo and the group are forced to combat a businessman named Ashtin Carnaby, who intends to steal the statues and sell them. Coyote spirits interfere and turn Carnaby into one of them. Finally, Milo and the group are asked by Whitmore to find the Gungnir (Odin's spear, aka Spear of Destiny), a spear of Atlantean origin. It had been stolen by Whitmore's past competitor, Erik Hellstrom, who now believes himself to be Odin after the stock market crash drove him insane. Milo and the group track him to the Nordic mountains but are forced to rescue Kida, who is kidnapped by Hellstrom. Hellstrom reveals that he believes Kida to be his daughter, as well as his plan to end the world in Ragnarok. Milo and the others manage to rescue Kida and retrieve the spear after a difficult fight. At the end of the film, Milo is seen looking on as Kida chooses to combine the spear's power with the power of the crystal to raise Atlantis above the sea, as she had come to believe her father was wrong for hiding it. According to the ending narration, the world was made a better place as a result. Personality Physical Appearance Milo is a slender and handsome 32-year old man. He has light brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, thick matching eyebrows and thin black spectacles. His attire in the beginning of the film is a white shirt, a yellow vest with blue pants and brown shoes. For the expedition to Atlantis, he wears a thick, olive drab military trench coat with both dark green innards and a pair of buttons vertically on the left side and a slit on the back, a cream, long-sleeved shirt with a ribbed collar and a pair of vertical olive buttons, olive knickerbockers, a brown belt with a gold square buckle, timberwolf spats (waterproof leg protectors) and gray boots with taupe soles. He also has a tattoo on his left shoulder in the end of the film. Skills and Abilities Expertise and Intellectual Skills: Milo James Thatch is a cartographer and linguist. In addition to his formal training as a linguist and translator, Milo was tutored by the legendary Thaddeus Thatch (Paternal Grandfather) in the fields of Cartography and Archaeology. Employed in Washington, D.C. as a linguist at the Smithsonian Institute. Trivia *Milo James Thatch will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Milo Thatch meet will meet * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Linguists Category:Cartographers Category:Grandsons Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Husbands Category:Pilots Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Adventurers Category:Intelligent characters Category:Plumbers Category:Sons Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Determined Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Strategists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sympathetic characters